The Ero Brew
by grathialiana
Summary: Zoro X Sanji. The two idiots drank a love potion that led them to spend one glorious passionate night together. But were they really in love? Was the love potion simply a fraud? Especially since they were both men, and they hated each other completely. Find out if they're really in love or not!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ero Brew**

X

I have always wanted to write a ZoSan fic. I'm not a big fan of One Piece as a whole but I follow every doujin there is of this adorable dorky couple.

Now this is my pathetic attempt at creating a story for them. If they're OOC, I ask for forgiveness in advance. Thanks!

There's no specific timeline here from the canon, 'coz I really don't follow it at all.

X

When Sanji shifted in his sleep, he was expecting to sway. He'd been sleeping on his hammock for a long time it was probably instinct to feel the net moving underneath him.

Sanji groaned, forcing his eyes to open. His hammock wasn't swaying. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. It felt like he was lying on a cold flat surface. Since he was slowly gaining consciousness, he could feel every bit of his muscles aching.

His ass.

He wasn't mistaken. His ass was definitely twitching in pain. It was sore. Like really really sore. As if someone rammed a baseball bat in it and drilled it into him just for fun.

What the –

Sanji's eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up, horrified. All of his memories from last night came back. He was suddenly terrifiied to look beside him, to confirm the reality of what happened last night. But he was a man. He had to man up and sort out this strange phenomenon that happened.

He was sitting in the middle of the Sunny's deck. Slowly he looked down, towards his side. And there it was, the unmistakable blob of greenish horror that would have Sanji probably scarred for life.

Zoro was lying on his side, snoring contentedly. Fact number one: they were both naked. Fact number two: They were both naked, covered in stale sweat and sticky cum, which was already forming into crust. There was only one conclusion in this anomaly, if Sanji were to ask his sore butt especially: they really had sex last night.

Sanji was nearly hyperventilating as he checked his bare body. He even slipped a hand onto his butt crack to investigate and he wanted to murder Zoro in his sleep as he felt the evidence of the swordsman's energetic virility dripping from his asshole. The bastard even had the gall to come inside his ass?

Sanji tried to think. What happened yesterday? What could have led them to –

He gasped, turning to the strange looking bottle lying empty beside him.

This bottle!

So it was true, what that merchant lady said: The Ero Brew was a love potion that would make a person feel passion towards someone he/she truly loved.

Oookay.

Rewind, rewind.

Yesterday, the Strawhat crew docked onto this small island to restock their food supplies and everything that needed restocking in the ship. Luffy and the gang rented cheap motels in the island while it was Zoro and Sanji's turn to babysit the Sunny. Every one went on their way, each with different chores to do.

Roronoa Zoro, the green haired Marimo idiot, wanted to also go off on his own, to do some sightseeing and to buy the supplies Nami asked him to buy. But Sanji knew Zoro would just get lost anyway and instead of taking some rest in the Sunny, Sanji was sure he would spend the whole night looking for the helplessly direction-challenged airhead.

So as mush as he hated the Marimo trailing behind him, Sanji forced Zoro to just do the shopping together with him. They could both finish what they needed to do and get back to the Sunny as quickly as possible.

Then they entered a strange shop and all Sanji wanted was buy some kawaii stuff for his beautiful ladies, Robin and Nami-swan. However the old lady at that shop took one long look at the two of them, and gave him this weird looking bottle.

"What is this?" Sanji had asked.

"It's a love potion. We call it the Ero Brew," the lady calmly answered.

Sanji frowned cluelessly. "Ehh? What am I going to do with it?"

The old woman gave another long meaningful stare at him and at the stoic green haired swordsman beside him. "If you and the person you love drink this, you will have the most passionate night together as your hearts, souls and bodies connect to reach the summit of sexual gratification," she explained.

Sanji's jaw had dropped open as he stared incredulously at the bottle. His first thought was that finally – finally – after all these years of pining after his most perfect beautiful Nami-swan... He could finally score!

Zoro glanced at the stinky looking concoction and snorted. "I don't think Nami'll let you into her pants with that!"

"Shut up, you mossy Marimo! What are you saying?" Sanji snarled, affronted. "I will never use this to tarnish the trust and passion between us!" he denied.

"Yeah, right. I can hear your thoughts, you pervy cook. You're practically thinking of ways how to slip that into her drink."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not, shithead!"

"Tsch!"

The old woman merely watched the duo's bickering and she chuckled. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You cannot use that on a person who doesn't love you. It only works if both people are in love with each other."

Somehow, Sanji felt disappointed by that bit of fact, being the pervy that he was. Since he was _really_ thinking of using this on Nami and even he knew Nami was _not_ that in love with him. "Eh, so what's the use of this? If a couple is already in love with each other, what do they need this for?"

"It's true that some old husbands and wives use the Ero Brew to restore the passion between them. But it can also be used to bring together people who can not admit that they love each other. It is the more significant purpose of this brew, to bring together hearts that are fated to be one."

Both Zoro and Sanji were speechless for a second, looking at the old lady as if she were speaking in a different language.

Then the two men both burst in laughter. "Man, what a crock!" Sanji howled, punching Zoro's arm for emphasis. "This is bullshit, hee hee hee!"

"I agree with you on this one,shitty cook," Zoro replied, wiping the spit on his mouth for his sudden outburst of cackling.

"Okay, Madam, thank you for the offer, but, I don't think we'll need this. If I use this on the girl I'm aiming for and it doesn't work, I'll likely lose my arm. So, uh, thanks but no thanks," Sanji said, putting the small vial back on the table.

The small old lady walked towards the two tall hulking men. She brought forth a big knife from her pocket and forcefully stuck it into the table's surface, shocking the two pirates. "I'm an Ero technician," the woman announced, her eyes glinting in menace. "It is my purpose in life to bring together hearts that are fated to be together. I say you need that brew to be together with the one you love! Both of you!"

Zoro scratched his head, confused as to what that meant.

Sanji tried to reason out, "B-b-but I don't think anyone in our ship has a need for this. No one's in love or anything."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked sharply.

Sanji gulped. The woman's eyes were piercing him to his very core as if unravelling all his secret desires. Sanji suddenly grabbed the bottle again. He couldn't bear to look into those knowing eyes a second longer. Huffing, he reached for his pocket, "Fine! Fine. How much for this potion?"

"I will give it to you for free."

"Ehh? You sure?"

"The next time you come back to me, I will charge you a handsome fee. But for now you can have it for free."

"Come back? I don't think so?" Sanji replied, unsure why they needed to. Zoro continued to be quiet beside him.

"Don't worry. You will come back."

Sanji just shrugged. "Okay, fine. Whatever. And – uhh – thanks, I guess."

"Oh yes, you will thank me after this," the woman vowed, her eyes twinkling .

Fast forward to reality.

And this was how Sanji found himself, thoroughly ass fucked on the morning after, while the Marimo bastard lay sleeping beside him, looking quite content and happy.

Talk about being screwed. Literally and figuratively.

X

X

And I'll post the next chapter asap. I'm pressed for time so I'm not able to finish the last chapter. This'll just be a cute little twoshot.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ero Brew**

X

X

"Oi oi oi! Bastard, wake up!" Sanji shouted, shaking Zoro hard on the shoulder. "Wake up you mosshead or I'll seriously kick your bollocks to the seven seas and beyond!"

"Nnnn..." Zoro groaned, trying to open his eyes. Since he had fallen asleep on deck, the sun was glaring down at him. Zoro shielded his eyes from the blinding light and his gaze fell on the naked cook beside him. The redfaced indignant cook. Steam was practically coming out of his nose and he had murder in his eyes. "Shitty... Cook?"

"Yeah, it's a shitty day, you shitty Marimo! What did you do to me last night?" Sanji cried out.

Zoro slowly sat up, noticing both their state of undress. And the dried crusty cum on his chest. At first even Zoro was confused why they were in this state. Then he closed his eyes, trying to remember what indeed happened. "I was keeping watch. Here. On the deck, last night. Then you came out to talk and you gave me that drink..."

Zoro glowered at Sanji. "Oi, cook, you gave me that despicable concoction that you got from that witch downtown!"

"Yes, I did! And then – And then –" Sanji could remember everything that happened, even though he was sure he had been drunk last night. That brew seriously packed in a punch, even stronger than any whiskey he had ever tasted. "You... kissed me... You fucking kissed me, you asshole!"

Zoro flinched, remembering it as well.

How the hell did that happen? Their watch had started with just companiable silence between them last night, while both of them drank the brew, staring at the blackness of the sea.

When they had both finished their drink, they simply glanced at each other.

Zoro had reached out for Sanji and Sanji clasped the swordsman's hand, not intending to let go. It was indeed Zoro who had dipped his head to kiss Sanji but –

"You had practically begged me last night to fuck you!" Zoro snarled, standing up, as naked as the day he was born.

Being that it was morning, Zoro couldn't help but be stiff in his nether regions, a fact that did not escape Sanji's blue eyes. That thick monstrosity nearly poked his eye out. "Will you put your pants on, you stinking Marimo?"

Sanji's heart was beating wildly in his chest. One factor was of course this mishap that happened between them, two drunken idiots who thought grappling in the dark was a good form of a sexual outlet as any.

The other reason why Sanji was flushing in embarrassment was because Zoro was standing right before him in all his naked glory, displaying his perfectly ripped arms and taut stomach.

And that – that lovely appendage of him which Sanji remembered he couldn't get enough of last night. Damn it! How did that happen? He was a man! A ladies man. He loved the ladies. How in the world did he feel that kind of desire for this shitty mosshead?

It was a fluke! A mistake!

Zoro did not move to hide his nudity and his stiff shaft. He merely looked down on the blond cook who looked so agitated he also couldn't seem to remember he was naked as well. "I didn't beg you to fuck me," Sanji emphasized. "You're out of your mind!"

"Oh, yes you did. You were wriggling your hips like this and whispering 'More, more, more' to my ears last night and I couldn't hold back because you were so freaking unbelievably hot and it was –" Zoro stopped talking, suddenly blushing at what he said. Did he just actually admit that Sanji was hot?

As in, sexually hot?

Damn, what was he thinking? Zoro wiped his sweaty face, turning away from the Cook's incredulous look. They were both going out of their minds! "Listen, Pervy Cook. I don't do men."

"Well, neither do I! I love women!"

"Well why didn't you resist me last night?" Zoro screamed down at Sanji. "You could have punched me or something! Or kicked me, for crying out loud!"

"I don't knoooow!" Sanji cried out, standing as well and engaging in a screaming contest with Zoro. "You kissed me!" he accused the Marimo.

"And you didn't fight me back!?"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me in the first place?"

"Because – " Zoro paused, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. What was he going to say, that he suddenly felt this overwhelming lust towards the cook that's why he simply jumped him?

Roronoa Zoro was a freaking swordsman, his skills born out of sweat and blood that flowed in the battlefield with warriors like him. He was strong. He was manly. He didn't _do_ men.

Then Zoro turned towards the bottle of Ero Brew. "That's it! You bewitched me! You fucking made me drink that potion so that I'd sleep with you!"

And that was when Sanji saw red. Using his superhuman speed, he smashed his leg onto the side of Zoro's face, hitting him squarely. "Shithead! Who wants to sleep with a stinking Marimo like you?"

Zoro fell on the deck with that kick but in his anger he swiftly got back up to retaliate.

And the two of them began fighting on the deck, destroying almost half of it with their unnaturally strong punches and kicks. Yeah, they seriously fought naked.

They were still wrestling on the floor, both with the intent to kill the other off when they heard Luffy and the gang from the ground. They both stopped struggling against each other and exchanged a look of worry.

They almost destroyed the deck of the Sunny, plus they were both naked as jailbirds. How were they going to explain this situation to their captain?

Zoro and Sanji immediately went to their clothes, dressing quickly as possible, as if their lives depended on it. When they were decent enough, though still looking dishevelled, and even Sanji's shirt was unbuttoned, they surveyed the damage to the deck.

Nami was going to have both their necks for this.

It was only a matter of time...

"WHAT THE HELL?" A woman's voice screeched angrily. Zoro and Sanji were both afraid to turn towards Nami to face her wrath. "Zoro! Sanji! Can't we leave you alone for one night without destroying our ship? Who is responsible for thiiiis?" Nami was screaming, her eyes murderous.

"Tsk!" Zoro uttered, glaring at Sanji.

Sanji glared back at him, mouthing, _I'll kill you._

Luffy, turning to Franky, deadpanned. "I think you've got some more work cut out for you."

Franky could only sigh. "Looks like it."

Nami was still mad as hell. "What is wrong with you, two? Can't you really work together?"

The two pirates looked both remorseful and in his agitated state Sanji couldn't make any of his trademark flirting towards his Nami-swan. He just seriously needed to take a shower to remove the sticky evidence of his sexual encounter last night with Zoro. And possibly to remove the memory of it from his mind.

With uncharacteristical gloominess, Sanji spoke to Nami, "Let me shower first and I'll help Franky with the repairs."

Nami simply glared at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

Zoro reached out and grabbed Sanji by the arm. "You got some kitchen duties, Shitty Cook. I'll help Franky."

Zoro and Sanji exchanged a long pointed look, which the other pirates interpreted as the usual antagonism towards each other. Sanji turned away, shaking off his arm from Zoro's grip. "Knock yourself out, stupid Marimo!"

Zoro merely watched Sanji with an expressionless face as the cook sauntered towards the kitchen.

X

X

Okay, so I said it'll be a twoshot, right? Now, I'm not so sure. But don't worry. I already have the outline in my head so I know where this is going.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ero Brew**

X

X

Sanji slammed the door of the bathroom shut, gritting his teeth in anger. He almost ripped off his clothes from his body in his haste to undress. When he was under the hot shower he scrubbed his skin vigorously with soap, making sure every nook and cranny was clean. As he moved his fingers into his ass, scraping out the remaining cum there, his knees felt weak.

So weak that he slid down to the floor, leaning his forehead on the wall. What had he done? He had sex with Roronoa Zoro? The only guy in the world he could not get along with and yet they slept together?

That Ero Brew was the culprit! It was nothing but a love potion which made a person crazed with lust that he would not have any idea who he was humping.

But wait. No. It wasn't actually correct. Last night Sanji perfectly knew the person who was fucking him. Sanji had been drunk on the potion, well yeah, it really tasted like hard liquor anyway, but not once did he become incoherent. Every freaking second of their lovemaking was etched in his mind.

Zoro's deep kisses, the rough way he stroked and pinched at Sanji's sensitive parts, Zoro biting his nape as he thrusted into Sanji's heat... Sanji remembered everything!

Uh oh. Sanji looked at his groin. He was having a raging hardon. Yeah, like right now, as he imagined everything that happened betwwen him and Zoro last night. Sanji hated the fact that he was this affected by the mere thought of the green haired abomination. He closed his eyes, pumping at his member with his calloused hand, wanting to get this over with soon, but his mind hoping to prolong the sweet torture. When at last he came, he couldn't help the gasp coming out of his lips. "Haaa... Z-Zoro..."

Sanji groaned, as he sat hunched on the floor. These secret desires he had for Zoro. They weren't supposed to be known by anyone, especially not by the man himself. Whatever perverse fascination Sanji had ever had with the swordsman,ever since Sanji met him, he vowed that he would take it to his grave. He had never wanted to act on it. Zoro was his nakama, they had an intense dog-cat relationship which everyone in the crew had already accepted.

They grudgingly respected one another's fighting abilities, they bickered and fought more often than they even bothered glancing at each other.

Sanji was fine with all of that. He was fine with the love/hate friendship he had with Zoro. He had never had any intention of taking it any further. He also had no idea if Zoro had the same kind of interest.

That. Sleeping with another man.

But after last night, it became clear that Zoro had no issue getting it up for another male body. In fact Zoro had been so into the sex that Sanji was amazed he was still even able to stand up afterwards.

Damn that Ero Brew. It was just another aphrodisiac with unbelievable potent powers. Sanji would bet all his money that if it had been Usopp with him last night the same thing would have happened.

Wait. Usopp. Sanji nearly choked with what he was thinking. Urkk. Not Usopp, then.

"Blasted swordsman!" Sanji cursed. How were they going to face each other now?

Sanji knew he was screwed. Big time.

X

X

Zoro indeed helped Franky with the repairs, patiently following every order the shipwright gave him. Zoro hated doing repairs like this. Such tasks were too lowly for a glorified swordman like him, but he supposed it was only fair, since he was the one who had damaged the deck.

As he worked diligently, he thought about what happened with him and Sanji. Last night, after he had drunk the brew, an inexplicable sense of calm overcame him. Contrary to the senselessness most men felt when intoxicated with any type of alcohol or drug, Zoro completely felt otherwise. It was like, after he drank the brew, he became at peace with himself with the acceptance that it was Sanji he wanted to be with in all his days. To be with Sanji – in _that_ way, as a man loved a woman. As a man fucked a woman.

But how could that be when all this time he didn't hold any desire for any other man that he had met? Zoro thought more deeply about the matter while he worked.

Hmm. It was true he wouldn't be digging men any time soon even after he discovered he could actually sleep with one, namely the Dartbrow Cook, but Zoro realized he wasn't actually into women,too.

Aside from the deep feelings he held for his childhood friend Kuina, and even those feelings of respect for her couldn't be called romantic love, Zoro had never held any woman in high esteem in his lifetime. No woman had made him so crazed with lust that he would lose his head.

Like last night. With Sanji.

Zoro could remember how amazing the sex had been between them. Zoro had bedded whores in the past, though very rarely and none of his experiences could hold a candle to the one with the blond cook.

Zoro sighed to himself.

That Ero Brew was some kind of aphrodisiac with crazy potency.

After a couple of hours into the repair, Luffy burst onto the deck announcing, "Hey, guys! Lunch is ready! Sanji is calling everyone! Woohoooo!"

Franky put down his tools, wiping his sweaty brow. "Come on, Zoro."

Zoro continued his hammering. "It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway. I'll just finish this one up."

Zoro heard the two guys walk away, leaving him with his work. He had no apetite for now. He also didn't know how he would face Sanji. The cook probably hated his guts for doing something so despicable to his ass. If Sanji put poison in his food, Zoro wouldn't even be surprised.

He'd just grab something to eat later.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, everyone was digging into their food. Luffy was as usual, praising Sanji's dishes to the highest heavens. It was loud and rowdy on the table. And like the usual scenario, hearts shone in Sanji's eyes as he flirted with Nami and Robin.

Then Chopper asked, "Where's Zoro?"

Luffy shrugged, "Oh, he said he's skipping lunch. He's not hungry! And because of that, I should have his share!" Luffy strateched out his Gomu Gomu arm towards Zoro's plate, his eyes glinting with gluttonous greed.

WHACKK!

"Yeowwww!" Luffy howled as Sanji slapped his arm away, rather forcefully at that. "Sanji? I can have Zoro's food since he's not eating it, right?"

Sanji gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Shitty greenbrained swordsman!" Sanji spat. He was looking at the food in Zoro's plate, contemplating on what to do next.

X

X

Tock-tock-tock-tock.

Zoro grunted as he continued driving the nails onto the wood. In spite of his rigorous physical trainings, and his spiritedness, he found out that his stomach indeed have a mind of its own. It was growling at him nonstop. He was really hungry, after all.

G-r-r-r-o-w-l...

Zoro absentmindedly rubbed his aching stomach.

"Stupid shitty bastard!" Sanji snarled as he came out to the deck, carrying a tray of food and a bottle of booze, which Zoro couldn't eat without. "If you're hungry you shouldn't be skipping lunch."

Zoro stared for a long while at the dartbrow cook. He couldn't believe that Sanji would care enough to bring him food. Even after what happened last night, and especially after their fight.

Sanji put the tray down and took a long inhale of his ciggy. "Eat, asshole. How will you be able to do the repair in that condition? Use your brains sometimes, would you?"

Zoro glared at him. "Che!"

Sanji scowled at him one more time then turned around to walk back to the kitchen, one hand flipping his ciggy between his fingers.

Zoro watched him, his own head filled with conflicted thoughts. Sanji was acting normal. It was as if he had already forgotten about what happened.

"Sanji – "

"Hn?" The cook turned to face the Marimo, eyebrow raised. "What?" Sanji snapped.

And that was when Zoro felt the blush creeping onto his face, lodging itself on his cheeks. For someone like him, who was on the path of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, this was really difficult to get out of his chest. "Uhhh – "

Sanji was watching at him calculatingly.

Zoro shook his head finally. "No, nothing. I – ahh – thanks for the food."

"Hmph."

And Sanji walked away wordlessly.

X

X

Chop chop chop!

Sanji angrily did the chopping on his board. He was preparing some ingredients for their vegetable stew this dinner. It was only late in the afternoon but Sanji did not have anything better to do. As much as he hated to admit it, he was not in the mood to talk to the crew right now. They were resting on the deck, probably watching Franky and Zoro do the repairs, and goofing with each other as well.

Since Sanji couldn't just sit still, he decided to just do some more cooking. Usually, cooking calmed down his turbulent emotions. Whenever he was sad or angry about something cooking greatly helped in improving his mood. It always regulated his heartbeat.

But now nothing was helping. He was still so angry. So frustrated.

In their current situation, Sanji was sure he and Zoro would never ever talk about that accident that happened between them. They were both proud men. For sure no one would take the initiative to clarify the meaning of what transpired. Sanji swore he would die first before he approached Zoro to ask what the hell came into the swordsman's mind last night.

Just thinking about asking Zoro –

Shit. He wasn't some simpering girl who was waiting for a love confession from his longtime crush dammit!

The kitchen door creaked open. Sanji glanced towards the door expecting it to be Luffy sneaking in to steal food.

But no. It was none other the object of his wildly beating heart, his muddled thoughts. Zoro stood standing there, his face a mask of stone.

Sanji turned back to his chopping, looking as calm as always, even though his heart was doing crazy cartwheels inside his chest and beating so loudly Sanji was afraid he would go deaf.

Zoro went to the fridge and opened it, obviously looking for something to chew on. Sanji was puzzled. Zoro never looked for afternoon snacks. In fact aside from eating the obligatory luch and dinner, booze was the only thing he was interested in. When Zoro shut the fridge, he was holding a small green apple in his hand.

Sanji pretended he was not watching the swordsman's every move. Pretended that he was focused on slicing his vegetables. But his eyes followed the Marimo everywhere.

When Zoro got his snack, Sanji thought he would exit the kitchen. But Zoro walked towards the sink. Near Sanji.

Zoro quietly turned on the tap, washing the apple on the water. Sanji remained silent. Now Zoro was too anal to eat an apple without washing it first? What a girl.

The tap turned off. Sanji was now expecting Zoro to leave. The swordsman had stayed too long in Sanji's kitchen. It was getting to be stiffling for him.

But instead of moving away, Zoro turned to him.

And stared.

Openly stared at Sanji while the cook continued slicing the vegetable with his hands obviously shaking. Sanji counted from one to ten. Zoro did not move.

What the heck –

"WHAT?" Sanji cried out, turning towards the Marimo.

He found Zoro's startingly clear eyes boring into his face, unashamedly staring. Sanji became conscious of how he looked. "What's your problem?"

Zoro asked in a monotone, "Did you shave off your goatee?"

Sanji flinched, his hand snaking up to his chin. "Y-yeah, this morning. Why?"

Zoro just continued staring at his face, not making any move.

"Oi, bastard! I have a lot of things I need to do. If you got what you came here for, then get your ass outta my kitchen!" Sanji nagged, acting superior.

Instead of moving away, Zoro stepped even closer.

And closer.

So close that only an inch separated their faces.

Sanji felt all the blood in his body rush up to his face. His beating heart was seriously going to kill him any second from now. "Z-Zoro... What are you –"

Zoro cupped Sanji's jaw gently. "Your face looks so smooth."

"Zoro..." Sanji's skin tingled wherever Zoro touched him. That tingle spread throughout his body like a bolt of electricity, threatening to consume him.

"Cook..."

Zoro was coming closer.

Sanji knew without any doubt that the Marimo was going to kiss him again. In his kitchen, in the middle of daylight...

It was ridiculous. But Sanji knew he had no pwer in himself to stop this from happening. He didn't want to move. He wanted to feel the touch of Zoro's hot lips on his own.

Sanji's hand trailed up Zoro's bicep. "Zoro..." he whispered.

Closer and closer. Their lips almost touching...

BAM!

"Sanjiiiii! What are we having for snacks, huh? I want oyatsu! Oyatsu! Oyatsu!" Luffy came in, screaming. The gomu gomu eater looked at both Sanji and Zoro who were on separate corners of the room, looking petrified with fear. They were also both shaking. "Zoro? You're here, too? Sanji, that's not fair! Are you giving snacks to Zoro without telling me, your Captain?"

Sanji was just getting his breath back, after jumping away from Zoro. How could he have been so stupid? Kissing Zoro in the middle of daylight without caring if the others were outside or not? What was happening to him?! If Luffy had seen that –

That Ero Brew was now messing up his mind! He was not drunk anymore. The sexual effect should have faded by now.

Zoro also looked shaken, in his own corner, far away from Sanji. It was one thing to act on this sudden fixation he was having for the cook. But for Luffy to see it... Zoro wasn't prepared for it yet.

Luffy looked puzzled why both Sanji and Zoro seemed as if they had seen ghosts. "Sanji, oyatsu!"

"I – I – There's no oyatsu..."

"WHUUUUT? I want some snacks! I'm gonna die of hunger! I'm so hungry!"

Zoro called out to the captain. "Here." Then he tossed the green apple, which Luffy's rubber arm caught easily.

"Wow, thanks, Zoro! Is there anythng else there?" Luffy asked expectantly.

"NO!" both Zoro and Sanji roared.

Luffy cackled and chomped on the apple. Finally he left the room, shutting the door.

The cook and the swordsman were left alone again. They were both afraid to look at the other, faces both flushed, pulses racing.

_Whoa, that was really dangerous_, Zoro thought. He sneaked a peek towards Sanji. The faint blush on the blonde's cheeks looked so adorable that once again Zoro was assailed by this crazy urge to pin Sanji down on the floor and check if his body flushed the same way as his face.

Zoro must have definitely seen last night, though he was so focused on the amazing feeling of Sanji's ass squeezing him tight that he forgot about everything else.

It was the biggest moment of awkwardness between them.

Sighing, without ever meeting Sanji's eyes, Zoro upped and left the kitchen.

Sanji leaned the back of his head on the wall, closing his eyes. He wished he hadn't drunk that stupid brew.

Or listened to that stupid woman.

Something clicked inside Sanji's brain. Of course. That woman certainly would know what was going on. Sanji decided there and then to go back to town and speak to her.

He couldn't keep up with this craziness any longer.

X

X

Hehehe. Whaddayathink? I spent my whole weekend watching ZoSan doujins in youtube. I have a Zosan overdose. \o/ \o/ \o/


End file.
